Quelques souvenirs
by Fan'Sista
Summary: Alors que les enfants Pevensie sont de retour dans le monde réelle, la transition entre Cair Paravel et Londres n'est pas toujours facile.
1. Le retour

Narnia et ces personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis.

Tout allait bien au début, ils étaient partis chasser comme à leur habitude. Edmund s'arrêta un moment et demanda à Philip qui respira laborieusement :

-Est-ce que ça va Philip?

-Je ne suis pas aussi jeune que je l'étais.

Les autres, voyant qu'Edmund n'était plus derrière eux le retrouvèrent au pied d'un lampadaire. Susan lui dit en rigolant :

-Allez Ed!

-J'étais juste en train de reprendre mon souffle.

-C'est tout ce qu'on va attraper à ce rythme, répliqua sa sœur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, Susan? ajouta Lucy pour le taquiner.

-Vous autres attendez dans le château, j'irai attraper le cerf moi-même. Dit la plus vieille en imitant son jeune frère.

Ils se mirent tous à rire de cela. Peter, le plus vieux cessa de rire en remarquant l'étrange objet qui sortait du sol. Il descendit de son cheval en interrogeant les autres :

-c'est quoi ça?

Les autres cessèrent de rire et descendirent à sa suite.

-Cela semble familier, rajouta l'aîné.

-Comme si cela venait d'un rêve, renchérit la benjamine, ou le rêve d'un rêve.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent là tentants de se rappeler d'où ils se rappelaient de cela.

-La pièce vide… dit tranquillement la jeune rousse en regardant ces aînés et partit à courir dans la direction qu'elle se rappelait.

-Lucy! Peter cria en s'élançant à sa suite.

-Pas encore rajouta Susan en les suivant.

Les quatre rois et reines s'enfoncèrent ainsi dans la forêt.

-Lu, dit l'aîné essayant de faire arrêter sa jeune sœur.

-Allez! répondit-elle simplement en continuant son chemin.

Le haut roi cessa de la questionner et prit les devants. Les alentours devenaient de plus en plus denses.

-Ce ne sont pas des branches! S'exclama Peter incrédule.

-Ce sont des manteaux, répondit la plus vieille sœur tout aussi surprise que son frère.

Tout autour devenait plus petit, plus étroit, ils se marchaient sur les pieds continuant tout de même leur avancé. Puis se retrouva tous sûr le sol dans leur corps d'enfant. Un homme ouvrit la porte et se retrouva devant eux, tenant une balle entre ses mains. Il avait une barbe blanche, des cheveux blancs, de petites lunettes rondes sur son nez. Peter eux un vague souvenir, le professeur, l'homme qui les avait accueillis, il y a très longtemps. Le professeur les regarda et leur dit :

-Oh, vous voilà! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous dans cette armoire, mmh?

-Vous ne nous croiriez pas même si on vous le disait professeur, répondit le haut roi.

-Essayez-moi. Répliqua le vieil homme en souriant.

La nuit avant de retourner à Londres:

Les quatre enfants préparaient leurs valises tranquillement déçues de ne pas rester plus longtemps, ce n'était pas leur maison, mais au moins ils pouvaient être eux-mêmes. Lucy et Edmund cessa de ranger et regarda leurs aînés avec des yeux remplis de tristesse.

-Pourquoi devons-nous partir? demanda la plus jeune. Comment pourront-ils nous contacter si nous ne sommes pas ici?

-En plus, l'air ici est moins pur qu'à Narnia, nous allons suffoquer là-bas! Renchéris le cadet.

-Je sais, mais au moins nous sommes ensemble. Aussi, il ne faut pas perdre foi en Aslan, il sera capable de nous retrouver. Les rassura Peter.

-En plus, je suis sûr que nous pouvons apporter quelques trucs qui nous feront être comme à la maison. J'apporterais quelques herbes pour faire du thé, ajouta Susan

-Je pourrais continuer à écrire nos aventures… commença Edmund.

-Je pourrais dessiner, je devine… dit doucement la benjamine douteuse.

Ils finirent de ranger leurs effets dans le silence. Une fois fini, ils se blottirent tous les quatre devant le foyer, les deux plus jeunes au milieu, laissant le feu réchauffer leur corps et l'amour des uns des autres réchauffer leur cœur. Après quelques heures, le feu devenu braise laissait une douce lumière éclairer la famille. Susan et Peter se regardèrent puis regardèrent leur frère et leur sœur endormie paisiblement sur eux. Edmund avait sa tête à côté sur l'épaule de son plus vieux tandis que Lucy s'était recroquevillée sur les genoux de sa grande sœur. Les plus vieux prirent les jeunes dans leurs bras et les emmenèrent dans leurs lits respectifs. Une fois mise dans son lit Lucy tenta inconsciemment de rechercher la chaleur corporelle de sa sœur. La femme aux cheveux bruns flatta doucement la joue de la benjamine qui sourit doucement dans son sommeil. Puis avec son autre main Susan la douce posa la couverte sur le corps endormi de sa frangine. Peter pendant ce temps posa lui aussi son frère sur le lit faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Edmund grommela un peu en disant le nom de son aîné puis se retourna dans son lit sans se réveiller. Le jeune homme prit la couverture et recouvra son cadet de celle-ci pour le garder au chaud. Une fois les deux plus jeunes dans leurs lits le haut roi et la plus vieille des reines prirent les valises et les descendirent près de la porte d'entrée. Susan regarda son frère, il avait toujours veillé sur eux sans jamais demander quelque chose en retour.

-Tu te souviens de mère? demanda-t-elle une fois loin des deux autres.

-Un peu, vaguement, pourquoi?

-Moi aussi, je pensais juste… autant que j'aime mère, tu es celui qui a pris soin de nous quand on était malade, tu étais là lorsque Lucy a eu ses premières règles, lorsque j'ai eu ma première rupture amoureuse, lors des cauchemars d'Ed!

-Où est-ce que tu veux en venir Su?

-Je veux dire… je suis inquiète pour mère, elle a envoyé ses enfants au loin pour les protéger de la guerre et ils reviennent complètement différents, n'ayant plus besoin d'elle.

-Susan, Susan, Susan, tu as toujours été la plus douce d'entre nous, s'inquiétant pour le bien-être de tout le monde même lorsque nous ne pouvons rien n'y faire. Il est vrai que nous avons changé, mais que pouvons-nous y faire, je ne peux pas nous faire revenir nos souvenirs. Il faudra apprendre à s'adapter et il faudra aussi qu'elle fasse de même. Cesse de t'inquiéter pour quelque chose que nous ne pouvons changer. Répondit tranquillement Peter souriant de la gentillesse de sa sœur et la pris dans ses bras flattant doucement ses cheveux. Allons, nous devons être reposés pour le voyage.

Ils retournèrent tranquillement dans leur chambre leurs bras autour de l'un et de l'autre. Puis se mirent dans leurs lits et laissèrent le sommeil les prendre. Peter se réveilla alors que le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, il regarda dans les autres toujours endormis profondément et remarqua que Lucy avait disparu. Il se leva de son lit toujours en pyjama et rejoins sa benjamine dehors sur l'entrée. L'aîné s'assit à côté et plaça son bras autour d'elle. La jeune fille rousse se colla à lui puis ils regardèrent le lever du soleil dans un confortable silence. Une heure plus tard Susan vint les rejoindre suivit d'Edmund avec leurs déjeunés. Après un simple déjeuner, les rois et reines se préparèrent à partir. Un peu avant midi ils arrivèrent à la gare dans le chariot guidé par Mme McReady. Peter prit la valise de Lucy en plus de la sienne et entra en premier dans le wagon, la benjamine à sa suite. Edmund ensuite avec sa valise et celle de sa grande sœur. Puis Susan rentra en embrassant une dernière fois l'aidante du professeur.

Ceci est le premier chapitre d'une série de oneshots sur Narnia écrit spécialement par ma soeur. C'est la première fois que nous publions quelque chose sur ce site bien que cela fait quelque temps que nous lisons des fictions ici. J'espère que vous les apprécierez, les commentaires constructifs sont toujours appréciés.

P.S: Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes.


	2. Une personne oubliée

Narnia ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, les droits reviennent à C.S Lewis. Ceci est la suite du premier chapitre, merci à Misstykata pour ton commentaire et tous ceux qui vont lire ce chapitre.

Les quatre enfants purent se trouver assez facilement une cabine pour eux seuls. Pendant les plusieurs heures de voyage entre la campagne et Londres les frères et sœurs discutèrent en l'ancienne langue de Narnia appris pendant les multiples années de règnent. Juste avant d'arriver Peter regarda les autres et leur dit en prenant sa voix de haut roi :

-d'accord, lorsque nous verrons mère, nous devons essayer d'agir le plus normalement possible, pour mère.

Les trois regardèrent le sol, appréhendant la rencontre avec la femme qui les avait mis au monde. Lorsque le train finalement arrêta à la station, les quatre enfants sortirent de la même façon dont ils étaient entrés, Peter en premier puis Lucy, Edmund et Susan. La mère attendait parmi la foule incapable de tenir en face. La décision d'envoyer ces petits aux loin avait été la plus dure décision qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie, mais c'était le meilleur choix pour éviter qu'ils leurs arrivent quelque chose. Alors que les gens déchargeaient le train, elle devenait de plus en plus impatiente et enfin elle les vue ces beaux enfants qui sortaient du train. Sans attendre, elle se fit une place jusqu'à eux.

-Mes enfants comme je suis heureuse de vous voir! S'écria-t-elle en tendant les bras pour enlacer son plus vieux. Tant qu'elle était heureuse leur mère ne vit pas Lucy se cacher derrière les jambes de Peter et Edmund tenir un peu plus fort la main de sa plus vieille sœur.

-Nous sommes contents de vous revoir aussi mère, répondit le haut roi en s'efforçant de sourire.

-Comme vous avez grandi! Dit-elle en les regardant.

Depuis la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vues, ses garçons avaient légèrement grandi et pris du muscle. Ils avaient tous pris du soleil, leurs peaux désormais bronzées, ils semblaient aussi plus sereins, plus adultes. Une fois son inspection finit elle embrassa Susan puis Lucy et enfin arriva lentement vers son cadet ne savant pas s'il accepterait une marque d'affection. À la grande surprise de la mère, le jeune homme déposa sa valise puis alla l'enlacer. En revenant vers la maison, la femme remarqua comme les enfants semblaient douteux, incertain de la route à prendre, elle refoula ces inquiétudes plus loin. Une fois arrivée à leur maison, Hélène leur dit en souriant:

-Vous pouvez ranger dans vos chambres pendant que je prépare le souper, je vous ai préparé une surprise.

Les quatre souverains se regardèrent un peu perdu, mais cachèrent rapidement leur incertitude et montèrent les marches. Une fois leur chambre trouvée, ils défirent rapidement leur valise n'ayant que peu de chose. Puis se retrouvèrent tous dans même chambre pour parler. Après que le repas soit fin prêt, la mère monta et en entendant les voix dans la chambre des garçons elle fut surprise. Rarement les quatre parlaient dans la même chambre surtout Edmund et Susan qui éteint plus indépendants des autres. En plus, lorsque ses deux fils se parlaient c'étaient plus pour s'envoyer des insultes qu'autre chose. Hélène se sentit légèrement désoler d'interrompre leur discussion lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit découvrant ses enfants assis par terre en cercle un sourire sincère sur leur visage qui disparut aussitôt qu'elle rentra dans la pièce puis remplacer par un sourire respectueux.

-C'est l'heure de manger. Déclara la mère doucement sentant comme si elle venait de franchir un lieu interdit.

-Bien, nous arrivons tout de suite, mère. Allons, il faut laver nos mains, ordonna Peter à ses plus jeunes qui ne rouspétèrent même pas.

Elle remarqua pour la première fois l'accent dans la voix de son plus vieux. Une fois tous en bas la petite famille se mit à la table. La mère les regarda tendrement, heureuse que ses enfants soient revenus. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle sentait l'atmosphère changée, devenir plus pesante. Alors pour partir une conversation la femme leur demanda comment s'était passé leur voyage chez le professeur. S'attendant à recevoir une très longue et excentrique réponse de la part de Lucy elle fut étonné lorsque Susan lui répondit simplement :

-Cela fut amusant et très instructif. Nous avons aidé le plus que nous pouvions le professeur et Mme McReady.

-Qu'avez-vous appris?

Encore une fois sa question fut suivie d'un silence et de regard entre ses enfants comme s'ils se passaient une conversation silencieuse. Puis ce fut au tour d'Edmund choisissant bien ses mots.

-Nous avons eu quelques cours d'escrime, Peter et moi. Susan a appris à jouer magnifiquement du piano et à produire des plats extraordinaires dans la cuisine. Enfin, Lucy a appris plusieurs dances traditionnelles et à joué de la flûte.

-Vraiment? Mais c'est magnifique! Vous avez appris l'escrime dis-tu ? N'est-ce pas un peu dangereux pour des enfants?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, on était bien protégé. Lui apprit le plus jeune garçon.

-Peter ne laisserait rien nous arriver de toute façon! Enchérit la plus jeune en riant.

Le reste du repas ne changea pas, ils ne parlaient que lorsque leur mère posait une question. Une fois finis les enfants prirent le devant et commencèrent à débarrasser la table. La femme tenta de ranger, mais elle fut arrêtée par sa plus vieille qui lui proposa d'aller se reposer tandis qu'ils rangeaient. Une fois dans la cuisine les quatre commencèrent à ranger chantonnant leur chanson préférée provenant de Narnia. Lorsque la cuisine fut complètement propre, ils sortirent à l'extérieur dans la cour.

-Elle est si petite! S'exclama la plus jeune.

Sa grande sœur plus positive regarda attentivement la terre en se promenant dans la cour et s'arrêta près de la maison où se situait autrefois un petit jardin qui fut longtemps détruit par manque d'entretien.

-Ici, l'endroit est parfait pour faire pousser des plantes pour le thé, quand penses-tu Lu?

Entendant sa sœur l'interpeler elle alla rapidement la rejoindre puis étudia le sol.

-Tu as raison. On pourrait aussi faire pousser quelques légumes, car Aslan sait que je deviendrai folle à manger de la nourriture en canne.

-Bonne idée. On ira au marché demain, déclara Susan imaginant le futur jardin.

-Qu'est-ce que j'entends là ? Mes chères reines souhaitent aller au marché sans nous? Demanda le juste roi les taquinant.

-Nous irons tous ensemble, dès maintenant si vous voulez aller quelques parts il faudra au moins que l'un d'entre nous soit avec vous, en désignant Edmund et lui.

-Peter! Nous sommes assez vieilles! Tu nous laissais partir sans avoir besoin de vous pour nous surveiller! répliqua la plus vieille outre.

-Certes, mais à Narnia vous aviez vos corps d'adultes et il y avait des gardes. Ici il n'y a rien de tout cela, c'est beaucoup plus dangereux ici qu'à Cair Paravel. Réfuta le haut roi.

La reine soupira ne pouvant réfuter la logique de son frère.

-Comment allons-nous payer les graines? Nous n'avons pas d'argent. Leur demanda Lucy.

-Il se trouve que le professeur m'a remis un petit paquet d'argent, ils souhaitaient que nous la dépensions avec sagesse. Répondit Peter en souriant.

-Bien, alors cela régler nous devons trouver un grand pot permettant de les planter dedans pour l'hiver. Déclara Lucy.

Après cela ils se mirent au travail, Edmund trouva un grand pot rectangulaire pour sa sœur qui se dépêcha de le remplir de terre pendant que les trois autres commençaient à préparer la cour pour leur permettre de faire leurs exercices habituels. Après quelques heures leur mère venait les chercher pour leur demanda d'aller au lit lorsqu'elle fut abasourdie par le spectacle qui l'attendait. Un grand cercle de pierre ornait désormais le sol, les mauvaises herbes avaient été enlevées et le jardin semblait plus comme un jardin attendant d'avoir des graines de planter.

-Avez-vous vu l'heure qu'il est? Il est près de neuf heures, allé tout le monde au lit, mais avant vous allez devoir vous lavez. Ordonna-t-elle.

-Peter! Je ne suis pas fatigué! Supplia Lucy.

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus aujourd'hui, alors aussi bien nous laver tout de suite. Répliqua l'aîné.

Puis il partit dans la maison les trois autres à sa suite. Bouche bée la mère les regarda passé, se sentant soudainement pas à sa place. Elle savait que Lucy aimait son grand frère, mais c'était _ses_ enfants. Refoulant son inquiétude et sa tristesse elle rentra à son tour.


	3. Le calme avant la tempête

**Narnia et ces personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis**

Cela fessait quelque mois que les enfants Pevensie étaient de retour à Londres. L'air froid de décembre avait remplacé le temps chaud de l'été et depuis quelque semaines déjà, un tapis de neige blanc avait recouvert la capitale de l'Angleterre.

Dehors, un silence respectueux trônait pour les nombreuses personnes qui avaient éteint leurs lumières et étaient maintenant endormie, fatigué de leurs travaux à l'usine.

Pourtant, dans une de ces maisons, une lumière éclairait encore la froide nuit d'hivers. Adosser sur le bord de la fenêtre du salon avec une chandelle, un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs ténébreux regardaient pensivement dehors. Habillé simplement d'un bas de pyjama et d'un chandail trop grand pour lui, de grosses cernes encadrait ces yeux bruns foncés.

Il y a quelque temps que le plus jeune fils des Pevensie ne dormait presque plus, et même si par miracle il réussissait à s'assoupir, des rêves cauchemardesques hantaient ces nuits solitaires.

Effectivement, surement dû au début de l'hivers, des souvenirs de son emprisonnement avec la sorcière blanche avaient recommencé à faire surface lorsqu'il était seul face au ténèbres de la nuit. Évidemment, le jeune roi en avait parlé à aucune personne de sa famille, trouvant que ces problèmes de rêve ne regardait que lui et peut-être aussi car il avait peur que personne ne comprenait. Un partie de lui savait que cela était stupide. C'est vrai son frère et ces soeurs avaient aussi combattu la sorcière mais ils n'avaient pas eu à subir ces méthodes... d' _hospitalité._

Soudainement, le craquement significatif de la dernière marche des escaliers se fit entendre. Encore profondément plonger dans ces pensés, Edmund ne s'aperçu même pas qu'il n'était plus seul au rez-de-chaussé. Ce n'est que quand le doux chuchotement de sa grande sœur qui appelait son nom retentit dans la silencieuse nuit que l'ancien roi sursauta et comprit que son moment de réflexion nocturne était terminé. Le jeune homme calma rapidement les palpitations de son cœurs avant de se retourner vers la nouvelle venue. Debout à côté du divan, en robe de chambre et les cheveux dépeignés, Susan regardait avec un mélange de tristesse et d'inquiétude son petit frère.

\- Tu dors pas beaucoup ces temps-ci, remarqua-t-elle à voix basse.

Le benjamin lui fit un sourire désoler avant de regarder à nouveau les flocons à travers la fenêtre.

\- Je ne peux pas. Il fait... Trop froid, lui déclara Edmund en frissonnant sans le vouloir.

Cette fois, ce ne fut que de l'inquiétude dans ces yeux bruns.

\- Edmund.., commença-t-elle, tu n'es pas obligé de tout garder pour toi tu sais.

Le jeune tourmenté leva les yeux une nouvelle fois sur la jeune femme qui s'était depuis approché un peu plus de lui. Il voudrait tant s'ouvrir, lui parler de tout ces souvenirs noirs qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Lui parler de tout les horreurs que la sorcière lui à fait endurer.

Lui raconter tout les scènes qui jouait à répétition sans s'arrêter.

Lui parler jusqu'à ce que le seul langage qui lui reste soit des larmes de douleurs qui restaient calmement au fond de lui, tel le calme avant la tempête.

Avant que Edmund peut retenir quoi que se soit, une larme solitaire coulait sur sa joue. Rapidement rejoins par sa soeur, elle mit ses deux bras sur ses épaules et l'attira contre elle dans une tendre étreinte similaire à celle d'une mère. Sans attendre le jeune homme cacha son visage maintenant rouge dans le cou de son aînée.

\- C'est correct, tu es en sécurité maintenant. Tu es sûreté.

Alors que Susan lui chuchotait des mots doux dans son oreille, une de ces mains alla dans le dos de son frère pour lui frottait des cercles apaisant. Peu à peu, les sanglots du garçon aux cheveux noirs s'estompèrent et le seul bruit dans la maison était les reniflements du jeune roi. Edmund enlevait alors avec ces doigts les traces sèches des larmes sur ces joues en évitant le regarde que lui jetait sa soeur, ayant peur d'y voir de la pitié.

\- Désoler je voulais pas, enfin, je suis désoler.

La voix du cadet n'était pas plus fort qu'une chuchotement et était remplit de honte, ce qui brisa le coeur de Susan.

\- Non, Ed tu n'as pas à te sentir mal de quoi que ce soit. Elle soupira. Je t'en supplies parle nous.

Voyant que Edmund restait la tête pencher, elle essaya une autre technique.

\- Ok, j'ai compris, tu ne veux pas me parler. Peut-être que je devrais aller réveiller Peter pour qu'il te parle jusqu'à ce que tu lui dévoiles tout tes secrets.

Voyant le léger sourire de son frère, Susan se sentit soulager.

\- J'ai jamais été capable de cacher quelque chose à Peter, répondit doucement le plus jeune.

\- Personne n'a jamais était capable de résister à Peter, lui répondit l'aînée en riant.

Elle sentit son coeur devenir plus léger en entendant le doux rire de son frère. Lorsque Edmund soupira, Susan savait qu'il ne faudrait pas plus que quelque minutes pour qu'il dévoile se qui le dérangeait. Sa patience paya enfin après trois longues minutes de silences intense.

\- C'est juste... je sais c'est stupide mais... tout ce froid. Ça me rappel trop, enfin _elle_.

Susan n'u pas besoin d'en entendre plus.

Elle a compris.

\- Edmund. Maintenant je veux que tu me regardes et m'écoutes.

Pour être bien sûre que sa demande sera respecter, elle poussa doucement le menton de son frère avec ces délicats doigts vers le haut.

\- Elle ne peut plus te faire de mal d'accord, tu es en sécurité avec nous, un soupire, Je sais que tu ne veux pas parler de ce qui c'est passé et je sais aussi pertinemment que c'est quelque chose qui ne peut pas facilement être oublier. J'espère que tu es au courant que tu peux toujours venir nous voir si il y a quelque chose. N'importe ou, n'importe quand.

La seul réponse qu'elle reçu était un petit signe de tête. Sachant très bien qu'elle n'apprendra rien se soir, elle poussa un dernier soupire et frotta son dos une dernière fois avant de se lever et tendit la main en agitant ces doigts.

\- Vient te coucher, Peter ne sera pas content si il te retrouve encore une fois endormie sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Edmund regarda quelque instant la main de sa soeur avant de la prendre et de se lever tranquillement et de marcher en direction de son lit.

 **Hey! Voici mon premier chapitre que j'écris! (les autres étant de ma sœur) Faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez. :)**


	4. La rentrée

Ceci est la suite des deux premiers chapitres. Malheureusement Narnia ne m'appartient pas il appartient à C.S Lewis.

* * *

Le début des classes arrivait rapidement au grand dam des enfants. Au bout de quelques jours après être revenus de chez le professeur ils avaient reçu un cadeau de la part du plus vieux, une épée pour Edmund, un arc pour Susan et des dagues pour Lucy. Grâce à ces cadeaux et le fait que leur mère n'était jamais là pendant le jour puisqu'elle travaillait dans une usine pour permettre la survie de sa famille alors que leur père était toujours à la guerre.

 _ **Le lendemain de leur retour**_

Hélène descendit les marches en faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller ses enfants. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit que Lucy était déjà réveillée, sur le porche en train de dessiner. Certes la plus jeune était habituellement levée plus tôt que les trois autres, mais il était seulement 6 heures! En plus dès qu'elle se levait elle venait habituellement sauter dans le lit parental. La mère se ressaisit puis sortit encore en robe de chambre pour aller saluer sa benjamine.

-Bonjour mère. Dis simplement Lucy ne prenant pas le temps de lever sa tête en continuant de dessiner.

-Bon matin, ma chérie, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner tu viens? Cela fait combien de temps que tu es levé? Tu dois être affamé. Demanda doucement la femme ne laissant rien paraître de sa difficulté à comprendre le changement dans l'attitude de sa fille.

-J'ai déjà mangé merci, mais je vais venir avec vous bien sûr, répondit gentiment la benjamine perçant la façade de sa mère. Puis se leva et prit la main de la femme qui l'avait mise au monde et elles rentrèrent dans la maison.

Peter se réveilla tranquillement, les souvenirs revenant à lui, ils étaient à Londres et non à Narnia. Il soupira en tournant son regard vers son frère encore endormi. Prenant son courage à deux mains et sortit de son lit, se changea en des vêtements simples puis descendit en entendant les voix de sa mère et de Lucy. En rentrant dans la cuisine il leur souhaita bon matin puis alla embrasser leur mère qui était désormais habillée et prête à partir puis Lucy qui portait une vieille, pour eux, robe rouge. Puis prit le petit-déjeuner qu'Hélène lui offrit.

-Si vous voulez, je pourrais rester pour la journée, on peut s'en sortir si je prends congé une ou deux journées.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mère, vous avez des responsabilités nous comprenons cela, je suis capable de prendre soin des autres. Vous pouvez y allez sans crainte. Répliqua l'aîné ne souhaitant pas remettre son plan à plus tard.

Un voile de tristesse s'installa dans les yeux de la femme, mais partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

-Bien, alors je te les laisse, soyez sage, je reviendrais ce soir vers 17 heures et je rappelle l'interdiction de cuisine pour ceux en bas de dix ans. Au revoir, je vous aime.

-Au revoir. Lui répondit en unissons les deux enfants en regardant leur mère partir au travail.

Dans les environs de 9 heures, les quatre rois et reines avaient terminé de se préparer pour partir au marché. Décidant de tout faire pour ne pas oublier, ils décidèrent de ne parler qu'en ancien narnien lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Une fois rendu au marché les enfants s'émerveillèrent devant tant de monde et de produit dont ils avaient oublié l'existence. Peter et Edmund restèrent légèrement derrière, souriants, en regardant leurs sœurs chercher des graines pour leur jardin et riant.

-Cela semble si lointain la dernière fois qu'elles ont eus un rire si franc. Commenta le plus jeune.

-Tu as raison cher frère, je… puis s'arrêtai de parler voyant la boutique qu'il attendait. Attendez-moi je reviens dans pas longtemps. Dis simplement le haut roi en partant sans tarder dans la boutique.

-Peter! Ed, qu'est-ce qu'il fait? demanda Susan.

-Je ne sais pas, il revient bientôt, il a dit de l'attendre ici.

-Si Peter a dit de l'attendre ici alors, faisons ce qu'il a dit, mais en attendant regarde ce que nous avons trouvé! répondit Lucy en montrant son sac.

-Fantastique! On va pouvoir manger autre chose que de la nourriture en boîte.

-Oui! Et ce n'est pas tout, Susan a trouvé des plantes pour faire du thé narnien! Renchérit la benjamine en sautant de joie.

-Ce n'était rien, répliqua doucement l'aînée en riant de l'énergie sans fin de sa jeune sœur.

Après une dizaine de minutes à attendre en dehors du magasin, leur grand frère ressortit le sourire aux lèvres et avec lui de longues boîtes en bois.

-Alors qu'as-tu acheté dans cette boutique? demanda Susan intriguée.

-Une surprise, mais il faudra attendre d'être revenu pour les ouvrir.

-Alors, dépêchons-nous! cria Lucy en partant à courir vers leur nouvelle maison.

Une fois arriver les trois autres put enfin voir ce que leur aîné leur avait acheté. Une épée magnifique avec un lion au bout du pommeau pour Edmund et lui, un arc souple pour Susan, puis deux dagues pour la plus jeune. Tout heureux ils le prirent dans leurs bras puis partirent les essayé dans la cour. Dans les prochains jours, les quatre souverains se pratiquèrent dans la cour dès que leur mère partait au travail.

 _ **Deux jours avant la rentrée**_

Les enfants avaient été encore plus silencieux que d'habitude ses derniers temps. Elle se doutait que c'était parce qu'ils allaient être séparés, mais elle ne pouvait rien n'y faire. Lors des dernières semaines, Hélène avait compris qu'elle n'aurait pu sa place de mère comme auparavant, elle n'était pas sotte. Elle avait vu combien ils se relayaient sur Peter comme s'il était celui qui les avait élevés. Elle avait vu qu'ils avaient changé, qu'ils n'agissaient plus comme des enfants surtout lorsqu'ils pensaient qu'elle ne regardait pas. Elle avait vu comment ses précieux enfants s'étaient éloignés d'elle. Elle se sentait désormais comme une tante ou un parent éloigné qui les héberge et non les élèves. Il restait deux jours avant qu'ils ne soient séparés dans leurs écoles respectives, les filles d'un côté et les garçons d'un autre. Ne se sentant pas capable de trouver le sommeil de sitôt la mère se releva et sortit de sa chambre en robe de chambre. En descendant les marches, elle s'arrêta juste avant le salon entendant les chuchotements des deux plus vieux.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient prêts. Déclara l'aîné

-ils ne seront jamais prêts pour toi, mais ils le sont, nous avons passé les derniers mois ici, à se préparer. On doit s'adapter même si l'on n'aime pas cela. Lucy pourra venir me voir si elle a besoin, pareil pour Edmund, il t'aura toi. Susan répliqua doucement.

-Je le sais bien. Garde toujours cette sagesse, chère sœur, car nous en aurons besoin dans les prochaines semaines.

-Et toi, garde ton courage, car c'est vers toi que nous nous tournerons dans les moments difficiles. Demanda doucement l'aînée en enlaçant Peter.

Sachant qu'ils allaient remonter bientôt, la mère fit rapidement son chemin vers la chambre parentale. Cette conversation lui rappelait la première journée de Peter à l'école, laisser grandir ses enfants furent les plus durs décisions qu'elle fut avec le fait de laisser partir son mari à la guerre. Quand est-ce ses enfants devinrent comme des parents?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé! Merci à tous!


	5. De retour chez soi

_Désoler, je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais avec la fin de session et le travail je n'ai recommencé que récemment à écrire. J'espère que vous aimerez malgré l'attente. Merci à tous de votre patiente_

 _ **3e jour d'école**_

Edmund ne s'était jamais ennuyé autant, seul le fait qu'il pouvait voir Peter et ses sœurs au dîner, puisqu'elles étaient dans le bâtiment à côté, lui permettait de ne pas s'enfuir de ses cours. Aussi parce que l'école appellerait probablement la femme qui les logeait, sa mère, ce qui n'était pas un problème, mais à ce moment Peter saurait et là il aurait de gros problèmes. Il reporta alors son attention sur le professeur d'histoire.

-Certains professeurs et moi-même avons décidé de créer un projet qui vous permettra d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie d'autrefois. Pendant deux semaines cette classe et trois autres iront dans un château dans la campagne et nous vous montrerons comment serviteurs et roi travaillaient. Vos parents ont déjà été mis au courant et ils ont acceptés, je vous attends tous après le dîner dans le gymnase pour que nous puissions partir. Vous pouvez y aller et vous n'aurez pas de cours pour le restant de l'avant-midi pour que vous puissiez vous préparer. Oui George?

-Qui sont les classes qui viendront avec nous, professeur?

-La classe du professeur Hébert, de la professeure Élizabeth et de la professeure Élaine. Plus de question? Bien, maintenant vous pouvez partir.

À ces mots toute la classe partit et Edmund ressentit un élan de joie reconnaissant les professeurs de ses sœurs et de son frère. En rentrant dans son dortoir, il vit une tête blonde l'attendant sur son lit.

-J'espère que tu as entendu la bonne nouvelle, lui dit son frère en souriant.

-Au moins on sera tous ensemble, j'ai hâte de revoir nos sœurs, répondit Peter en souriant.

-Nous les voyons tous les jours! Relax, il ne va rien leurs arrivés ici. Secoua la tête le cadet en soupirant du côté protecteur de son aîné.

-Je sais, mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Allez, je vais t'aider à préparer ton sac, tu amèneras ton épée aussi, on pourra s'entraîner dans nos temps libres.

Les deux garçons avaient commencé des cours d'escrimes peu de temps après que l'école avait recommencé. Le professeur avait été surpris qu'ils apportent leurs propres épées, des armes médiévales en plus. Il avait rapidement vu qu'ils n'étaient pas des débutants et leur avait donné la permission de garder leurs épées dans leurs chambres tant qu'elles étaient bien sous clés. Une fois tout en ordre les garçons partirent en direction du gymnase retrouvant leurs sœurs qui les attendaient, un sourire sur les lèvres dès qu'elles les virent arrivés.

-Toujours aussi lent à ce que je vois. Leur lança Susan moqueusement.

-Ils devaient être des filles dans une autre vie, ria Lucy.

-Ou des Paresseux, ajouta la plus vieille.

-Content de vous voir aussi, répondit Peter en donnant un baiser sur le front de la plus jeune.

-Voici votre dîner, on se doutait que vous l'oublieriez. Leur sourit gentiment l'aînée en leur donnant des sandwichs.

-Merci, dirent à l'union les garçons.

Après le dîner le restent des élèves et des professeurs se retrouvèrent dans le gymnase et partirent tous vers le train pour aller à un château dans la campagne. Une fois sur place ils arrivèrent dans la cour intérieure, devant l'établissement. Les quatre enfants s'arrêtèrent un moment, se remémorant des jours qui semblaient si lointains et si proches à la fois.

-Oh, Lucy, soupira doucement Susan en se rapprochant et en séchant les larmes de sa sœur.

-Nous allons y retourner Lu, ajouta tranquillement Edmund.

-Je sais, mais cela ne veut pas dire que cela ne me manque pas. Sourit tristement la benjamine.

-Allons voir à l'intérieur, Peter annonça pour changer les idées de sa sœur en prenant sa valise et celle de Lucy.

Les anciens monarques allèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment les garçons tenant les valises de leurs sœurs. En arrivant à l'intérieur, les professeurs montrèrent aux élèves où ils allaient dormir, deux dortoirs séparés, l'un pour les garçons, l'autre pour les filles. Ils laissèrent les élèves explorer le château en leur demandant de venir à 17 heures dans le hall d'entrée pour venir manger et pour qu'ils puissent prendre leur présence. Les quatre enfants partirent tous ensemble explorer en se remémorant les nombreuses années passées dans leur maison, Cair Paravel. Après deux heures, ils avaient mémorisé parfaitement le plan du bâtiment et s'amusaient désormais à trouver des passages secrets. En passant les mains sur le mur, Edmund sentit une petite anomalie sur une des pierres, il pesa sur ladite pierre qui ouvrit un passage dans le mur.

-Avez-vous entendu? demanda Lucy surprise.

-On dirait un rugissement… répondit Peter.

-De lion, finit Susan en regardant ses frères et sa sœur.

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis un large sourire, plus franc qu'aucun sourire n'avait franchi leurs lèvres depuis leur retour, se format sur leur visage et s'engagèrent dans le corridor. Après un moment de course, ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, dans une forêt, le chant des oiseaux remplissait leurs oreilles. Ils étaient de retour, chez eux, à Narnia.

-Majesté? Une voix demanda incertain, la voix d'Oreius, leur mentor et ami.

-C'est bien nous, Oreius, comme nous sommes contents de te voir, nous avons beaucoup de choses à expliquer, je le conçois, mais avant comment vas-tu et comment va le royaume? Lui demanda Peter inquiet de savoir combien de temps ils étaient partis.

-Je vais bien majesté, nos ennemis ont commencé à se mouvoir lorsqu'ils sont sut votre absence. Le royaume vous pleure, cela fait un mois que vous êtes considéré disparu.

-Et Phil comment va-t-il? demanda Edmund inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

-Il est tombé en dépression après votre départ, il se sent responsable, mais je suis sûr de vous revoir lui fera le plus grand bien. Si je puis me permettre que s'est-il passé? Et pourquoi êtes-vous redevenus jeunes?

-Nous ne voulions pas partir, nous étions en train de chasser et quelque chose nous attirait, un vieux souvenir, nous l'avons suivi et nous nous retrouvions tout à coup dans l'autre monde. Pour répondre à votre question tant cas nos étranges apparences, il se trouve que le temps passe différemment entre les mondes, lorsque nous sommes revenus que quelques heures c'étaient passé, alors nous avons retrouvé nos corps d'enfants. Répondit Edmund à la place de son frère.

-Je comprends, en hocha la tête, que désirez-vous faire désormais?

Les quatre enfants se regardèrent comme si une conversation silencieuse se passait à l'insu du centaure, habitué, il attendit patiemment que ses rois et reines lui donnent leur réponse. Susan parla la première :

-nous irons à Cair Paravel pour nous mettre plus respectables, puis il y aura un conseil, dans lequel nous serons informés de tout ce qui s'est passé durant le temps que nous étions partis.

-Aussi, une petite équipe restera ici pour être sûre que personne d'autre ne traverse le portail d'un côté comme de l'autre. Si quelqu'un de l'autre côté arrive, aucun mal ne lui sera fait sauf s'il attaque le premier. Un message devra être envoyé directement au château pour qu'on puisse s'en occuper. Continua Peter

-Ellyna restera ici comme messagère, ajouta le plus jeune roi en souriant à l'aigle qui s'était établi sur une branche juste à côté du centaure.

-Je mettrais mes plus fiables hommes, majestés. Dit Oreius en s'inclinant la tête avec respect. Il commanda alors cinq des hommes, trois centaures et deux nains de garder le portail, puis escorta les souverains au château.

Leur sourire ne semblait pouvoir s'enlever, ils étaient enfin de retour, ils étaient à la maison, enfin et pour toujours.


End file.
